King Kong (MonsterVerse)
King Kong, or simply Kong, is one of the protagonists, as well as a kaiju, in the ongoing MonsterVerse franchise. He first appeared as one of the two main protagonists, alongside James Conrad, and the titular character of the 2017 epic monster action-adventure film, Kong: Skull Island. He will reappear in the 2020 film, Godzilla vs. Kong, in which he would battle against Godzilla. This incarnation of the famous monster, King Kong, is an extremely powerful, mighty, and gigantic ape who possess vastly incredible strength, durability, and more physical superhuman features. He was discovered in 1973 by the enigmatic company, Monarch, which has been studying other monsters, such as Godzilla, Shinomura, and the two M.U.T.O.s. He is portrayed by actor Terry Notary via motion capture and voice performing, while his guidance was provided by Toby Kebbell. History ''Kong: Skull Island'' The year is 1973. Somewhere in our world, it is said that there exists a wondrous island unspoiled by man - a land shrouded in mystery, where myths run wild. Uncharted and undiscovered. When the secretive organization known as Monarch identifies this destination as the origin point for mysterious new super species, they mount an expedition to discover its secrets. What they find on Skull Island is an adventure beyond any human experience. An exotic paradise of wonders and terrors, where flora and fauna have fused together into an Eden of otherworldly jungle creatures. As one group fights to escape and the other declares war on Kong, we discover that the mighty primate is at the center of a battle for dominion over the island, locked into a 'survival of the fittest' face-off with the terrifying apex predators responsible for wiping out his kin. Driven by vengeance, Kong will become nature's fury, and fight to take his rightful place upon the throne of most powerful beast on the island, revealing the story of how Kong became King. ''Godzilla vs. Kong'' Kong is set to fight Godzilla in this installment. Personality Unlike many of his other incarnations, in the MonsterVerse, King Kong is a charming and benevolent creature who truly cares about the lives of others. He even went so far as to sacrificing his life by surprising his mortal enemy, the alpha Skullcrawler, Skull Devil, throwing a large boulder at him, thus saving his human allies. He also cares for other animals, shown when he saved an injured Sker Buffalo. Powers and Abilities Strength Throughout the film, King Kong was shown to be extremely strong. He was able to throw a boulder around half his own size and still manage to jump at least 250 ft. into the air, and was able to fight off a Mire Squid and kill it using his own muscles; he was also able to rip off Skull Devil's powerful tongue when it latched onto him, killing the Alpha Skullcrawler. Intelligence Kong was also highly intelligent. He used this trait to survive in Skull Island and defeat many of his enemies, seeing that Preston Packard was going to kill him with a detonator, and thus smashed him right then and there, shortly before fighting Skull Devil. In the final battle, while fighting the Skull Devil, Kong found a boat propeller, and used it to slice his throat, seemingly killing him. Not long after that, when Skull Devil wrapped his tongue around the giant ape's arm, King Kong used this advantage to use it against him, thus pulling out his tongue and ripping out his innards. Weaknesses Body vulnerability Kong's body is very vulnerable and has no armor, unlike Godzilla's, which has very thick scales to resist attacks from enemies (not counting his gills). Because of this, Kong can get wounded very easily, which was shown when the blades of a helicopter he fought grazed his palm very badly. Additionally, Kong has poor regeneration, shown below. Poor regeneration Unlike Godzilla, who can heal quickly from his wounds, Kong needs a much longer time to do so. This was shown when he washed his arm to heal his wounds from a skirmish with several helicopters. Kong's wounds on his chest have also not healed yet. Gallery KongTemplate.jpg new-kong-skull-island-poster-drops-ahead-tonights-new-trailer-23.jpg|King Kong in a promotional poster. Kong-Skull-Island-Final-Official-Trailer-6.jpg Kong.jpg SkullcrawlerAlpha2.jpg|Kong facing his mortal enemy, the alpha Skullcrawler Ramarak. 1032537-kg-ilm-009-1200.jpg|Kong defeats Ramarak. Part 708 (Kong Hears Julian's Final Call To His Name).jpg|Kong suddenly saw that Mason Weaver was knocked, believing she was killed. Part 723.jpg|Kong looking at Conrad and Weaver. Part 681.jpg|Kong finally vanquishing Packard with his giant fist (the one who tried to finish him and tried to kill Conrad and his followers). Part 474.jpg|Kong meets Mason Weaver for the first time. King Kong (MonsterVerse) 2020 Head.jpg|King Kong will be on Godzilla vs Kong in 2020 Part 701.jpg|Kong facing Skull Devil Part 630.jpg|Kong prepares to kill Packard for his betrayal against his own former marine military Part 678.jpg|Kong's heroic glare at Packard Part 595.jpg|King Kong meets James Conrad and Mason Weaver Part 620.jpg|King Kong prepares to kill Packard for his treachery Part 178 (2).jpg|King Kong successfully ends Packard's vendetta IMG_0976.JPG|A cave painting of Kong fighting Godzilla Godzilla vs Kong Banner Poster.jpg|Kong fighting Godzilla in the Godzilla vs Kong 2020 banner promo IMG_1804.PNG|King Kong on a computer screen In Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) kong-skull-island-1545128471.jpg 485324._SX360_QL80_TTD_.jpg 330px-C42xsqtVMAA9xFE.jpg_large.jpg Kong_Skull_Island_Final_Official_Trailer_6.0.jpg D1VErsGXQAY4mki.jpg 394309948600093.jpg 0_lw79TRmN589aLRA3.jpg img_20181222_114828.jpg kong.jpg Q1gBTGbA_400x400.jpg fb398f07-6c0d-485b-80a5-e93b13afddf4_296461_CUSTOM.jpg The King.jpg King_kong_2017_transparent_by_magarame_dcd6qne.png dbb3xdu-d2c33750-f1ee-4862-bbee-36e81cd78cd3.png 78a2ba93f34b79ff449facbd701b357b.jpg kg-ilm-009jpg.jpeg kongfire.jpg kongskullisland-kong-grabchopper.jpg pGwChWiAY1bdoxL79sXmaFBlYJH.jpg kong-skull-island.jpg 164449650-king-kong-wallpapers.jpg CGI.jpg Trivia *This is the most heroic incarnation of King Kong. *Director Jordan Vogt-Roberts wanted this Kong's design to have a closer resemblance to the original 1933 creature designed by Marcel Delgado. *It is unknown why King Kong and Godzilla would fight each other in Godzilla vs. Kong, since they are both heroes; this would classify the both of them in the category Good Vs. Good. **However, it is safe to assume that they believe each other as a threat, with King Kong believing Godzilla is a threat to Skull Island, and Godzilla believing King Kong is a threat to the balance of nature. *This is the third monster that Monarch discovered, the first four being Godzilla, Shinomura, and the two M.U.T.O.s. Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Gentle Giants Category:False Antagonist Category:Lethal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animals Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Wrathful Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the past Category:Mute Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Force of Nature Category:Last of Kind Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Vengeful Category:Ferals Category:Orphans Category:Berserkers Category:Monster Slayers Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Nurturer Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Titular Category:King Kong Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Destructive Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Prehistoric Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Anti Hero Category:Obsessed